


A Sweet Goodnight

by BaekhyunsThighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekhyunsThighs/pseuds/BaekhyunsThighs
Summary: "Do I need to stay in here with you and put you to sleep every night?" The deep voice became stern and he knitted his eyebrows looking at the other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	A Sweet Goodnight

A door creaked open to a dimly lit room. The only thing that illuminated the small room was a laptop screen. A loud groan came out of the person who sat in front of the computer.  
"I thought you said you were going to bed?" The sudden deep voice entering the room scared the man who had let out the groan.  
"Ah yeah, one more game turned a bit longer than I thought." Baekhyun glanced over to the tall man then back to the laptop screen.  
"Do I need to stay in here with you and put you to sleep every night?" The deep voice became stern and he knitted his eyebrows looking at the other.  
"No, No, it's nothing that serious. You don't need to get that uptight about it." The smaller man exited the game he was playing and left his laptop on. "I'm going to bed now. You should to Chanyeol-ssi" He got up and pushed his chair into the desk.  
"You have been looking more tired lately, can you not sleep?" Chanyeol moved closer to the other man in the room. He placed his hand on his upper arm and looked into his eyes.  
"Ah, suppose I can't hide much from you. Hm, most would blame it on the video games though." Before Baekhyun could add more to his statement the other spoke.  
"I'm not most, If you can't sleep it's because of something else. You are just covering it up by blaming the video games." His eyebrows grew even closer in concern.  
"Really it's nothing you need to worry yourself over. But if you are that worried just sleep with me." The smaller man gestured over to the bed. "You already said you would put me to sleep. I mean you do it to Sehun right?" Baekhyun moved away and walked toward the bed then looked back over to the other to see if he would budge. He did more than just budge, he had walked over along with him.  
"Putting Sehun to bed is much different than putting you to bed. I know I might have made things awkward between us. But can we move past that? Is that why you are staying up?" Although his voice still showed concerned Chanyeol let his eyebrows relax. A soft sigh came out of him before Baekhyun even had the chance to say something once again. "Just let me sleep in here with you.. please." At this point the man now felt like he was the one being scolded and not just looking out for his hyung.  
"That's fine. I already said you could. I'm done with all that." Baekhyun's tone was mixed with coldness yet fondness. He didn't glance up but he pulled back the covers to his decent sized bed.  
"You still have the same sheets I see."  
"Why wouldn't I? Their not damaged. Plus I like them." The smaller man petted his bedsheets then crawled into bed. The other man followed getting into bed. Just as they got into the bed the laptop turned off leaving the room in darkness. A couple hours passed before Baekhyun gave up on trying to sleep since it was no use. It would be better for him to just tire himself out instead of laying here and listening to the soft snoring coming from Chanyeol. He wishes he could blame his insomnia on listening to the other snore but it was just the many things swimming around his mind. What is something he could do that could put his mind at ease long enough for him to get some sleep? It didn't take long for something else to start thinking for him. Without realizing it one of his hands slid down his body to the waistband of his sweats. He palmed at his crotch for only a few seconds before realizing how dirty his mind had gotten. Chanyeol was just inches away from him and this is what his mind went to? The thought of knowing he was right there actually became more of a turn on then a piece of information to snap him back to decency. He continued to palm himself until he wanted more from himself. Baekhyun slid the loose sweats down enough for his member to pop out on its own. He glanced over even though not much of a sound was even made. Did he want the other to wake up? Could he move too much to wake him up? If that was the point of doing this he should just wake him up so he ignored the idea. His hand moved away from the pulled down sweats and went to the already twitching member. It has been awhile since the little guy has gotten touched so no wonder it was already acting up. His strokes started slow so he wouldn't be tempted to blurt out any noises but it gradually got quicker and his other hand shot up to cover his mouth. Did he really think he could do this without making a noise when he was a person to make noises by just moving in the slightest? The noises could be masked by his normal sleeping noises but Chanyeol knew the difference between the variety of noises that came out of his hyung. It only took one soft moan to wake the other one up. When he woke up and heard the second moan he already had an idea of what was happening.  
"Hyung really has the balls to do something like this, in front of me while I sleep?" He thought to himself while waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he could finally see, he saw the other had pulled the blankets away from himself. The sweats were pulled down but not passed his thighs just enough to pull his member out. Chanyeol laid there in thought for a moment as the muffled moans continued. What were his options? He could try and go to sleep and forget about this but why would he when they both had a relationship together? He would be lying if he didn't feel tempted to do something. In one move Chanyeol grabbed onto the other's arm and pulled him against him. A surprised squeak came out of Baekhyun not even knowing that his other was awake.  
"You didn't think I would wake up to your moans?" The deep voice rang through Baekhyun's ear and in turn, made his member even harder. Chanyeol reached his hand down and placed it around the hand Baekhyun had around himself.  
"I- I'm just t-trying to-"  
"I don't need your reason. Just let me help you." Chanyeol started to move his hand along with his hyung's. He placed his forehead against the other's as a soft exhale came out from the pleasure. The room began to be filled by moans and squeaks, there was no need to hold back now. Baekhyun moved his head slightly to look up into the messy brown haired man's eyes. He made sure to hold the eye contact as he let out a moan. That one moan sent shivers down Chanyeol's whole body. Such a bold move made him remember why he fell for his hyung to begin with. He pulled both their hands away from the still twitching member.  
"Will you let me treat you?" Chanyeol sat up as he spoke. He reached over and turned on the small desk lamp that sat on the nightstand.  
"T-treat me?" The smaller man's voice cracked as his expression showed a bit of a shock. His other just nodded and smiled.  
"Treat you." The same phrase was used once more. Chanyeol placed his hands where the sweats ended and pulled them off completely.  
"Ah like this? I can undress myself-" He paused, understanding what 'Treat you' meant now. He wanted to say more like decline him since he was still in a petty state of being upset over the other making things awkward the other day but his body and mind wanted this. Chanyeol watched the different expression changes he went through by just removing his pants. There was a fight of 'Is this good?' to 'I want this' written across his face.  
"Okay, how about I word it like this, can I make it up to you?" Baekhyun frowned when he heard the words come out of the other.  
"Some how it made it worse. Just do whatever you like then." This was getting nowhere even though an attempt had been made. Chanyeol was now frowning as well. He woke up to the other one doing something indecent, on another note he did invite himself to sleep here. It was neutral for both sides. Perhaps actions can speak better than words in this case. The messy browned haired man leaned down and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's. It was soft and delicate at first then he made him part his lips so their tongues could meet. While he worked on distracting him with his mouth, Chanyeol moved to be in between the other's legs. He made sure to spread them slowly to let the other know after he got in place. He pulled away from the kiss and left a small peck on Baekhyun's nose before sitting up completely. There was more to turning the light on than to just see what he was doing, seeing the silver haired spread and displayed like this turned both of them on.  
"You still enjoy showing how vulnerable you are to me? That is still so dangerous." The taller man reached up and pushed Baekhyun's baggy shirt up to reveal his stomach. The attention was on his stomach but the movement of his member made Chanyeol's eyes go down to it.  
"Really? You're keeping me from looking at something else? You want attention that bad?" He stroked the tip of the needy member, a whine followed by Baekhyun's body wiggling came from it.  
"D-don't talk to it directly like it's a person."  
"How else is it going to learn?" He kept the other's member in his hand as he looked into the silver head's eyes. How did the younger one just know what to do to turn him on? Baekhyun stayed silent after the question was asked. His body yearned for more attention and he didn't want to get the other side tracked. Chanyeol let go and pulled back a bit to look at the bare pale thighs. He traced his long fingers up the middle of the other's thigh, the plump thighs trembled in anticipation. Just knowing that the messy brown haired man could look as much as he wanted to at him like this, edged Baekhyun. No words needed to be said to know there was an agreement in place for Chanyeol to tease the other however long he wanted. If he ended up making the other cum, he would just let him calm down and then start it back up again.  
"We haven't done something like this in a while, your body must be sensitive right now." Without much thought Baekhyun nodded to the statement. Getting the agreement pushed Chanyeol over to wanting to tease him till he came, so that was what he was going to do. As his hand inched closer to the needy part, he took his hand away and firmly grabbed his thigh. Another whine came from the smaller man. Chanyeol smirked at the sound he got out of him, he let go once again and moved forward bringing the other's legs up slightly.  
"I need something from you." The deep voice spoke again. He raised his hand up to the silver head's mouth and rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip wanting to be let in. Not much of a reaction happened so he took it into his own hands, literally. Chanyeol placed his thumb in the middle of the other's lip and pulled it down.  
"Don't act like you don't enjoy this." He stuck his thumb deeper in so he could now feel the heat from inside of his mouth. In just a short time he pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his index and middle finger. He ran both his fingers against the soft tongue that was covered in saliva, he pushed them even further wanting his fingers to be fully in the other's mouth. Baekhyun had taken these fingers in his mouth and a few other things before, this wasn't an issue even with their length. He softly sucked on the fingers knowing where they were going to go next. When Chanyeol finally pulled his fingers out a trail of saliva came with them.  
"Good boy." Chanyeol looked at his fingers then glanced up to where the soft panting was coming from. Baekhyun's cheeks were flushed to a rosy color, his eyes filled with lust. His whole posture was begging for more. At this point he was holding his own legs up hoping for the attention to be directed there. The messy browned haired man nodded and placed his wet index finger against the soft flesh that surrounded the delicate hole, very slowly he pushed his finger in making another whine be pushed out.  
"Relax for me." The taller man looked up as he moved his finger a bit to get him to loosen up. Just as he asked he received, it had been awhile like he mentioned before so he couldn't blame him for being this way. When he was loosened up enough he slipped the other lubricated finger in. He was met with tightness but worked his way to loosing him up again. While he worked on making him comfortable, soft noises and pants came from the silver head's parted lips. Even if the process hurt in the slightest it still brought a level of pleasure. Once Chanyeol had worked enough it was easier for him to move his fingers, with this he began what he truly wanted to do, his pace began slow to make sure the other was comfortable then it sped up. Baekhyun grabbed onto his own shirt with both his hands making it rise up a bit more than where Chanyeol had left it. The younger one looked up to watch the expressions of pleasure form on his hyung. He wanted to push him to his limit, there would have to be a pause in between to let him come down from his high before he could try something more. As he pumped his fingers in and out of the looser hole, he reached up with his free hand and paid attention to the needy part. Poor thing was just begging for release, precum started to leak out. Chanyeol noticed and rubbed his thumb against the tip smearing the fluid. Baekhyun lifted his arms off his shirt and above his head as moans poured out. His shirt was lifted so far up that it only covered his shoulders and collarbone, everything else about his body was exposed for the other's viewing. As Chanyeol continued at the same pace knowing it would push him over the edge soon, the moans growing more whiny showed it. The next moan came out as a squeak as cum started to spill out of the toyed with member. The messy brown haired man made sure to give a few more pumps to help it all be released. He pulled his fingers out and let go of Baekhyun. He watched his body tremble from the pleasure, he stayed silent as his body left him feeling high. Chanyeol gave him a few seconds before he pulled the other up and into an embrace.  
"Feel good?" The deep voice had a softness to it as to not create a erotic atmosphere too early. He rubbed Baekhyun's back as he came down from the high. The silver head moved onto the younger one's lap, straddling him. He wrapped both his arms around Chanyeol's neck and buried his face against his shoulder. Chanyeol smiled seeing he gained his trust back and continued to rub his little one's back.  
"Do you mind.. actually uhh, you know." Even after doing that Chanyeol had to show some shyness, he tried to look at Baekhyun's face even though it was pressed up against him. He did end up getting a nod out of him.  
"Give me a moment. Can you get me some water?" It stayed silent for a moment after the question was asked.  
"You have to get off me if you want water though?" Chanyeol's voice rang with confusion since the other didn't budge off of him.  
"Take me with you." Baekhyun finally pulled away and reached up placing both his hands on the sides of the younger one's face. He looked into his eyes feeling his heart fill with warmth. Being mad in a petty way exhausted him, he wasted so much time being upset that he took away from his own time of looking at his boyfriend. He knew Chanyeol didn't mean harm with what he did but it stung enough for Baekhyun to want to turn away. Now he just felt silly for being mad for so long.  
"I can try but if I drop you then that's that." Playfulness started to show through in both of them.  
"Okay, i'll make it easier for you." The silver head got up and stood in front of his lover. His baggy shirt covered what needed to be covered, for the most part but it still was a turn on for Chanyeol to see. It was like a typical 'boyfriend shirt' look, except the shirt really did belong to the one that was wearing it.  
"Let's go." Baekhyun reached down and grabbed Chanyeol's hands and pulled him up. He led him over to the door that was cracked open and opened it fully. They both made their way down to the kitchen. Baekhyun flicked on the light letting the white kitchen get illuminated. The counters were white marble while the tiles on the floor were stone. The appliances were picked out in black to contrast. The shorter man walked over to the cabinet and opened it, he pulled out a glass cup and filled it with water at the sink. He looked over to Chanyeol standing against a wall watching him, well watching something. It seemed like the youngin wanted the other's shirt to lift up so he could get a peek.  
"I see how it is." Baekhyun said as he kept his eyes on the other. He took a drink of the water then set the cup down on the counter. He reached down and grabbed the edge of his baggy shirt and pulled it up a little at his side. Chanyeol swallowed hard seeing that he got caught looking, he quickly looked down and felt his face and ears begin to grow pink. A chuckle came from Baekhyun.  
"You're cute. You really will just stand there and let me take my time as you watch. Do I even deserve you?" Another chuckle came from Baekhyun after he spoke.  
"H-how can this be c-cute?" Chanyeol stuttered as he did small glances up at the other. Seeing this being displayed made Baekhyun's heart feel even warmer than before. He had completely fallen for the man in front of him all over again.  
"Just come here." Baekhyun walked over knowing that he wasn't going to move from the wall. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders and pushed up on his toes to get taller. The silver head smiled and pressed his lips against Chanyeol's, who gave in right away. It was filled with love rather than lust even on Chanyeol's part.  
"Come on, let's go back to the bedroom. This time you could say I'm treating you?" Baekhyun's tone was a bit puzzled not knowing if those were the right words to say. It seemed to do the trick though, Chanyeol nodded and picked Baekhyun up without a second thought. Another surprised sound was brought out of the smaller man by this act. The messy browned haired man now had the chance to laugh.  
"You don't have to say it again." Chanyeol smiled and turned the light off in the kitchen with his elbow then made his way back to the room while carrying his lover. His hands were 'ironically' holding onto Baekhyun's butt. When they got into the room Chanyeol set the other one on the edge of the bed and started to undress himself in front of him. As sexy as he wanted it to look it didn't really meet the standards since he was in sleeping clothes. He pulled his sweats down to show that he hadn't been wearing underwear the whole time.  
"Wah.. You hid it that well???" Baekhyun leaned forward looking at the other's member like it wasn't related to any kind of intimacy.  
"Don't say it like that. This was supposed to be a good moment! Not you saying that." Chanyeol shied away a bit, continuing to take off his sweats completely.  
"I liked it better when I could just mess with you, now you are just making this embarrassing." The deep voice became a mumble of embarrassment.  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. Do the shirt next." Baekhyun raised his arms gesturing on how to take the shirt off. A sigh came out of the taller one before doing what he was told to do.  
"Your shirt is still on though." Chanyeol had to push on from the small embarrassing moments Baekhyun made or it would never get anywhere. He grabbed Baekhyun by the armpits and picked him up like a kid for a moment before making him lay down.  
"Yeah but the shirt on me is cute yeah?" He didn't even break from the conversation after being picked up. It made Chanyeol chuckle a bit, obviously he was serious about keeping the shirt on even though there was cum on it.  
"No really, I don't care. You can take it off if you want." A sharp exhale came out of the messy browned haired man after hearing that.  
"You really are asking for it you know?" A simple head shake was what followed from Baekhyun as an answer.  
"You really are going to give it to me." If Chanyeol could collapse and give up he would but his member had other plans so he had to stick with the idea of getting laid. He pushed up the baggy shirt that was so controversial just a moment ago to reveal the toned stomach. There was some cum still but there was no use in trying to wipe it away when more would be added. Baekhyun noticed that he was distracted by his stomach so he raised his leg and put it on Chanyeol's shoulder.  
"Don't be shy~ Go on~" The smug tone spilled out of Baekhyun knowing no matter what he did Chanyeol would have no choice but to continue. To stop the nonsense that was coming out of the silver head, Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him. It only took a second for their tongues to meet. The younger one got in between his hyung's legs once more and pressed his bare body against his. Baekhyun lifted his hips to find the others, he could already feel how hard Chanyeol was. He didn't doubt it since he sat through pleasuring him.  
"Remember the treat? Let me up." Baekhyun spoke with some playfulness. He watched as Chanyeol got off him in a bit of confusion but he trusted his hyung.  
"No sit at the edge of the bed." Baekhyun got off the bed even after he was picked up and placed there. Why not change things around than what his lover thought he was getting. Once more Chanyeol followed orders and sat at the edge of the bed still not understanding what was going to take place. The silver head got down on his knees and pushed the other's knees apart. He slid his way in and grabbed hold of the hard member.  
"W-wait you're not gonna-" Before Chanyeol's sentence could be finished, a warmth enclosed around his member. A deep hum formed in response. Chanyeol tilted his head back as he placed his hands on the bed to keep him sitting up right. If one of them did them a sexual favor the other had to as well, it was just how their relationship was without them noticing it. Baekhyun pulled his mouth slowly off the member pressing his tongue against the delicate skin, he made sure to apply pressure when he got to the tip. He looked up to see that alone threw Chanyeol into a state of bliss.  
"It's been awhile for you too." Baekhyun's voice carried a sense of care rather than an arrogant tone.  
"That would make sense, yeah?" Chanyeol lifted his head and looked at the other as he spoke. He reached out and placed his hand on top of the silver hair, he messed with his hair and smiled.  
"Don't let me cum like that, I want your body." Even with it being sexual, Chanyeol's tone maintained it's normal emotion. Most would think sex just had to be sexy or intense but with these two it was fine if it just held love and compassion. They both were more than satisfied with each other, there wasn't a need to show off and have 'kinky' intercourse.  
"Alright." The one word left Baekhyun as he got up and immediately straddled Chanyeol. He placed his hands on the other's chest and pushed him down. The shirt still remained on even though it was a small detail it still bothered Chanyeol. Baekhyun moved his hands away and grabbed onto the brown head's wrists moving them around him. Chanyeol caught on and placed his hands on either side of Baekhyun's hips. The older one nodded and moved his hand to take hold of the wet member, with ease he pushed the body part into him. A few noises escaped him as he did so. Chanyeol bit his bottom lip watching his lover take him in.  
"Slowly." Baekhyun said as he moved his own hips. It was an odd feeling at first, this was one of the many times they've bonded like this but there was a gap from the last time they had the chance. Chanyeol understood so he continued to watch the other adjust himself without moving along with him. It felt good but the pace felt like more of a tease than the real deal. With time Baekhyun increased the pace showing he was ready for their hips to begin a rhythm together. Chanyeol started out with a couple slow thrusts but knew Baekhyun knew what he was doing so it was best to match the rhythm right away. It was going good until Baekhyun stopped moving completely.  
"I didn't wet you enough." Baekhyun glanced up only to meet eye contact with him before looking down feeling embarrassed that they had to stop.  
"That's fine, let me handle it." Chanyeol reached up and grabbed the other and placed him down on the bed. He got off the bed and went over to the dresser. Although this was Baekhyun's room he knew where he kept the majority of his things. Chanyeol pulled out one of the drawers and grabbed a small bottle that was half full.  
"Looks like you still have some. That's good." Chanyeol spoke again and walked over not finding this encounter embarrassing at all. If it hurt then it hurt, there was no need for him to power through and act strong. Chanyeol twisted open the cap of the small bottle and poured the lubricant into his hand.  
"Should I put it on you or me?" Chanyeol asked while looking at the other who had hid his face away by putting his arms over his own face. It may not have been a cute look to Baekhyun but Chanyeol had a soft spot for seeing the silver head get embarrassed like this.  
"Me.. please." Baekhyun's voice was a mumble. Chanyeol nodded and got back onto the bed. He dipped his fingers into the liquid and made sure it was lathered on before moving them to the irritated entrance. The thought of them stopping right here did come across the youngin's mind but it would just embarrass Baekhyun more if he told him they should stop. With as much gentleness he could do, he slipped his index finger in and started to move it making sure the lubricant was doing it's job. At least the size wasn't the issue.  
"Does this feel better?" Chanyeol looked at the smaller man even though his eyes were still being covered. A soft agreement came out of him.  
"Are you comfortable with me trying again?" The brunette waited for the response again, another agreement was made. The shirt that was being worn was dirty so Chanyeol wiped his hand on it. For the third time this night, the taller man positioned himself in between the other's legs. Baekhyun's member was barely even hard with good reason too. A faint sigh was released from Chanyeol.  
"You don't need to act like this, it's fine, you're fine. Come on babe." In the beginning Chanyeol didn't see anything wrong or different with how his lover was acting but something clicked when Baekhyun moved his arms away from his face.  
"If you are feeling guilty about blocking me out and being upset about the awkward encounter I created the other day, don't be. We're okay now." Chanyeol tried to play it cool and trace his finger along Baekhyun's thigh as he spoke. It sparked some enjoyment and life into the needy part again though so it worked in more ways than one.  
"You can't just speak my mind without me telling you." Baekhyun spoke with some urgency and sat up.  
"Well I did. Now let me have you. I'm getting annoyed." Chanyeol's deep voice had a bit of hostility even if his touch remained gentle. Baekhyun didn't need to respond, he waited for him to close in on him for a final attempt. The taller man pushed the silver head's legs farther apart to prove a point that he was in fact annoyed.  
"Ah, Ah, you're not that big. Okay I'm cheered up." The older one placed his hands up showing that he was surrendering. Chanyeol smiled, getting the playful reaction out of his lover. Now that was settled they could commit into what they wanted. Chanyeol playing about Baekhyun's thighs was enough to wake up needy so it was fine for him to enter a second time. The brunette grabbed hold of the underneath of his hyung's thighs and pushed his legs forward so he could grant himself access. He followed in the same footsteps and pushed his own member into the lubricated hole. The feeling was different this time around for the both of them. Chanyeol thrusted a few times to test the waters. A few whines came from Baekhyun because of it. That was a good sign, Chanyeol leaned down so he towered over the other fully. His hips kept at a good pace for the both of them, moans and pants grew the longer he thrusted. The mix of their vocals coming together sounded like a harmony to them. Both their bodies were accumulating sweat and making it easier for their bodies to move against each other. As much as Chanyeol wished he could hold back his body's natural reaction it just had been too long since their bodies had met like this, in a few minutes he released the pent up pleasure into his hyung.  
"Ahh.. j-just a little bit more." Baekhyun stuttered as he felt himself being filled.  
"Then show me what you were doing when I woke up." Chanyeol's voice was deeper as he was overtook by pleasure. The comment took Baekhyun by surprise but knew what he was referring to. This situation it seemed fair to do so. Now it was Baekhyun following orders, he reached down and wrapped his hand around his own member and stroked it only a few times before coming. All this excitement really left both of them in a sensitive state. The brunette grabbed onto the same hand Baekhyun had on himself and helped make sure he fulfilled his own release.  
"I should have done more, sorry." Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun's nose.  
"Hm, you should work on it." Baekhyun joked while smiling.  
"You did fine, ah I was wondering when I could be left alone to sleep anyway." The taller man sat up instantly and hit his lover on the leg. The silver head did his usual mischief smile knowing he had caused some offense in a good way.  
"I don't feel bad now." Chanyeol pouted before coming at the other who flinched. Instead of hitting him a second time, Chanyeol grabbed the edge of the damn dirty shirt and pulled it off.  
"You need a new one." He threw the shirt in the corner and got out of bed and walked out of the room. Baekhyun double blinked and sat up looking over to the door. Was he that upset that their sex didn't last long that he left him? A few minutes passed while Baekhyun sat, frozen. Chanyeol returned back into the room and handed over a white shirt.  
"Wear this instead." His tone was now flustered even though he was the one that made a big deal out of this.  
"Your shirt? So a real boyfriend shirt?" Baekhyun looked up as he spoke. He grabbed the shirt and placed it over his dirty body.  
"Ah.. you were supposed to be cleaned up before.. get it off." Chanyeol pulled the second shirt off and shook his head. He placed it on the bed then left the room a second time. This time around Baekhyun knew he would return so he patiently waited. Chanyeol came back with a wet cloth and approached him. Trying to hand over the cloth to have Baekhyun clean himself was just wishful thinking so he wiped him down then threw the cloth in the same corner as the dirty shirt.  
"Now." The knitted eyebrows returned as Chanyeol watched the older one grab the shirt and put it back on.  
"Better?" Baekhyun asked as he glanced up.  
"Stand up."  
"You ask a lot from a man that just got freshly penetrated." Baekhyun frowned.  
"Up." Chanyeol continued knowing he was going to get what he wanted. The quicker he gave in, the quicker they could sleep right? Baekhyun stood up feeling the shirt fall. It was a bit baggier than the one he had on earlier.  
"There." Baekhyun spread his arms to show everything off that could be of the shirt. Chanyeol hugged onto him and made them both fall onto the bed. He placed his hands on the sides of his hyung's face and kissed his nose, right cheek, left cheek, forehead, and lastly lips. He pulled away and looked into Baekhyun's eyes as he placed their foreheads together.  
"I'll let you sleep now." Chanyeol grinned and got off him and moved over to the side he was originally sleeping on. A soft scoff came out of Baekhyun as he sat up and watched the other before doing the same. Once the two were back to be comfortable like nothing even happened, Baekhyun turned the lamp on the nightstand off. He felt something move closer to him and pull him into an embrace. The warm bare chest felt good against his cheeks.  
"Goodnight Baekhyunee, I love you." Chanyeol closed his eyes as the words left his mouth. A smile formed on Baekhyun's lips hearing the soft tired voice.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> UwU


End file.
